


midnight snack

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous Feelings, Awkward Tension, Blood Drinking, Humor, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John invites a vampire into his home so it can suck his blood. This is definitely normal for two bros.





	midnight snack

“I'm going to start sucking, okay?”

 

“Yeah, uh, do whatever you want.”

 

John sat there, waiting for the excruciating pain of Dirk's fangs sinking into his skin. John was thankful that they were doing this at his house rather than Dirk's apartment, which tended to smell like oil and shitty one dollar citrus candles. At least at his house he could get his blood sucked in peace.

 

He waited for a few more seconds before Dirk put his mouth on his neck, fangs just gently grazing across his skin. John bit his lip, preparing himself for the feeling, but nothing came. Dirk had started to suck a bit awkwardly, as if trying to figure out how to do this properly. John tried his best to keep silent, desperately ignoring the odd sensation that arose from the interaction.

 

“Dude, you're doing it wrong.”

 

“You're telling a vampire how to suck blood? Bold of you, John.”

 

“Have you ever done this before?”

 

“...No, but that's not the point.”

 

John sighed, leaning back and shuddering at the sensation of Dirk's mouth leaving his neck. He was a little grossed out on the saliva that had managed to stick, to be honest, but it was something that he had prepared for earlier, when Dirk had first messaged him. It somehow didn’t strike John as strange when his best friend’s older cousin had texted him with blood sucking inquiries. Then again, it was sort of his fault for agreeing to it. He didn’t know Dirk super well, just from the times they talked at parties or when he asked John where Jane was, but it wasn’t like he was going to be rude and say no. It was about 11 at night now in John’s living room and there was no going back since he had already allowed the vampire in his home. 

 

“You can't just suck on my neck, it's not like the bloods gonna come out through my pores or something! You gotta bite, like, in the movies.”

 

“Now you’re saying that the vampire representation in movies is accurate? Chill with your stereotypes of the immortal.”

 

“Just try it. It’s better than sucking on my neck for like, ten minutes.”

 

“...How exactly do the movies you watch depict vampires sucking blood?” 

 

“Dirk.”

 

“Fine, if you know so much, show me how to do it.”

 

Dirk looked to the side, exposing his neck. His brown skin didn’t do a good job of hiding the multiple scars on his body which shone a pale white, standing out like Christmas lights on a driveway. John slowly leaned forward, a bit unsure of his movements. Dirk was sitting next to him with a considerable closeness on his dad's old couch, which wasn't the best thing to suck blood on, but John had to make it work somehow.

 

“Dirk, how do you not know how to do this?”

 

“I drink animal blood. It’s not like I knock on my cousin’s friends’ doors every other week to ask them if I can suck their blood, you freak. What do you take me for?”

 

“A really dumb vampire who can’t do the one thing he’s known for?”

 

“Again with your stereotyping… Just show me how to do it and we’ll figure it out from there.”

 

John rolled his eyes and tried to remember the scenes from his favorite movies. He was a specialist in the paranormal, not this sort of thing. Even so, he breathed in and gently moved towards Dirk’s neck, placing his teeth on the artery that popped out when he oh so graciously moved his head. He heard Dirk hiss as John slowly bit down, not enough to break skin but enough to make a mark. Did it hurt? Dirk was trembling a bit now so John pulled back. He didn't want to risk hurting him in both fear and genuine consideration.

 

“I guess you just have to do that and bite down harder?”

 

“Well, look at you. Didn’t know my first victim was so knowledgeable.”

 

“Don’t say it like that, it sounds like you’re gonna kill me.”

 

“Maybe I will.” Dirk smiled at that and his fangs poked out from his upper lip, reminding John that he was dealing with a probably lethal monster who could snap his neck in just a few seconds. Noticing how John was looking at him, Dirk half snorted. “I’m not. You need to have the mood for that sort of thing, you know?”

 

“Do it already, okay?”

 

Dirk mumbled something along the lines of ‘so impatient’ and pushed John back on the old, blue couch. He placed his legs on both of John’s sides, keeping his calves close to his victim’s thighs. Finally, since he was taking for fucking ever, he leaned in the same way John did and stayed that way for a moment. Dirk was a lot more muscular and lean than John, who was on the chubbier side with darker skin, and suddenly he felt self conscious. While it certainly didn’t matter what Dirk thought of him, he still didn’t want to be a bad first experience to a lethal being. He moved a bit before Dirk shushed him with an incredible softness, letting his lean body rest on John's. 

 

And then, Dirk’s fangs grazed his major artery. John gulped. He could die right here, right now, if Dirk wanted. If he was in the mood for it. 

 

Oh.

 

**_Ohhhhh._ **

 

Dirk bit down harshly enough to draw out a soft fuck from John and he placed his hand on John’s wrist, squeezing awkwardly but gently as if to comfort him. John could  _ feel  _ the excess running down his neck and the way that Dirk drank up, the uncomfortable placement of his fangs on his fucking artery. Every system in his body told him to move it, to hit this weird and oddly appealing vampire and run the fuck away. But he didn’t. John stayed.

 

God, it felt weird. It felt...really weird. Not in a  _ weird _ type of weird, but...weird. But weird. John could smell the cheap orange shampoo scent on Dirk’s hair as well as the oil and grease that got caught up in it from his work with machines, typical for a man who worked with robots. His hair was bleached blonde but John could see the roots of it where it was dark brown from this angle, where Dirk had sort of forced John's face into his hair. His hand was calloused and his fingers were long on John’s soft, large hand and _ oh shit he was getting dizzy. _ It hadn’t even been that long. Maybe a few minutes? John couldn’t tell anymore and grunted, shifting a little. Dirk’s fingers tapped on his hand as if telling him to keep still while he continued to feed. Oh, those long fingers again. His chest fluttered and John couldn't tell if it was an urge to vomit due to the blood loss or something else.

 

John struggled to see now, his vision becoming blurry and his breathing getting heavier and heavier. Dirk noticed and finally retreated his fangs from John’s neck, licking up the excess blood and mumbling an apology. His tongue was surprisingly cold and it gave John goosebumps as it lapped over his new wound. That felt…

 

“Sorry, did I get too carried away? Are you good?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I just… need a minute. You were fine, um.”

 

“Okay. Just don’t tell anyone that this happened, alright? I mean, not only is you telling people that a gay guy sucked you off going to set off some red flags, but I don’t need people knowing I’m a monster who drinks-”

 

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone dude, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Alright. Cool.”

  
  


Dirk rolled to the side and released John from his weird leg hold, instead propping his legs up on the coffee table in front of the couch. He adjusted his ridiculous looking sunglasses and turned to look at John awkwardly as if he was trying to say something. John laid his head back and breathed in and out, opening his eyes slowly at the bleach blonde. He almost glittered in the dim lamp light, scars shining like he was in a fucking Twilight film. God. Was there one thing about that guy that didn't scream peculiar?

 

“Since you’re...here, I guess, do you wanna...Uh, watch Ghostbusters or something?”

 

Dirk did that perfect half snort again and it made John dizzier.

 

“Sure, as long as you let me tell you why it’s a shit movie.”

 

“Ghostbusters is not shit!” Dirk laughed at that, his fangs showing themselves again. They were massive now that John got a good look at him while his whole mouth was coated a sickening red. John should have thrown up at the sight of it, the blood dripping down onto his chin, but it was almost… mesmerizing? In the way that someone obsessed with the paranormal would look at something related to it, of course. Nothing more.  “Go drink some water or something. You look kinda gross with all of the, you know-”

 

“I will. I’ll get you a glass too, yeah? You look like shit. Be right back.” Dirk rose silently from the couch and walked out of the room, leaving John by himself for a moment. It was weird how he knew John’s house by memory, but since John was fucking trashed, he could care less. Dirk had been in his house a lot of times and just now they were interacting here. Strange.

 

John closed his eyes, trying to recollect his feelings. He had a lot of questions for Dirk now, but it’d be weird if he asked them all at once. But most importantly. John was definitely straight. This wasn’t weird or anything, right? The pounding in his head and the way his breath got short and his heart hammering against his rib cage were just because of the blood loss, right? This was normal. This was perfectly fine. Just two dudes, sucking blood and being sucked on. Okay, that was weird, but they weren't weird. Right?

 

Right. 

 

He wondered if it’d be weird to ask Dirk when he wanted to do this again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends Jhonen and Nadeem for proofreading.  
> If someone has to singularly revive the JohnDirk tag it's going to be me.


End file.
